Stolen
by tantalum
Summary: Separated by their reputations, brought together by their flaws. AU. TxG.
1. You Have Stolen My

**A/N:** Hello, so here's the first chapter of _Stolen_, an AU Troyella story. The song it is based loosely on is _Stolen_ by Dashboard Confessional.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

**---**

_**Stolen**_

**Chapter One**

_**You…Have…Stolen…My…**_

**---**

_She stood in a corner, leaning against the two adjoining walls. Her red plastic "Solo" cup filled with caramel colored beer. She took a sip, loving the feeling of the carbonated bubbles on her tongue. The beer was bitter down her throat, but she didn't care. After finishing the previous quarter with a raw 4.0 grade point average, she had decided that she could cut loose for one night. Her mother thought she was with Taylor McKessie, her best friend of ten years. Of course she was betraying her mother's trust, but Gabriella was convinced that since she was such a good daughter, one night of trouble should surely not harm their bond. _

_She glanced up from the bottom of her beer, glancing at the people making fools out of themselves on the dance floor. Guys pulling girls up close to them, bobbing their heads along to lyrics about "pimp slapping a hoe," and giving high fives to their surrounding friends. She continued to scan the floor, eyeing a one Chad Danforth who was switching the cd in the stereo system. She groaned when yet another rap song about "getting hyphy" came on. She took another small sip of her beer, realizing that she only had a few left. Gabriella let her eyes wander yet again; they glanced far across the room, where another person was standing idly taking in the sight before him. She let her eyes linger on him; she knew exactly who he was. Chances were though; he had no clue as to who she was. They only had one class together, AP World History. He spoke often in that class, and sat in front of Gabriella. She had spent many a class staring at his hair, wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through it. The minute she had confronted Taylor about her schoolgirl like crush, she had immediately dismissed it. _

"_You can't like Troy, Gabriella. Don't you know his reputation? 'Two Week Troy.' The first week he makes you swoon, the second week he wastes no time screwing you, and by the second Sunday, you're dumped." Was all that Taylor had supplied to her on that subject before changing it completely to how cheerleaders always have perfect manicures. _

_Gabriella shifted her gaze back to Troy, letting her eyes trace his jaw line, cheekbones, and where his chest disappeared under his shirt. He had obviously just come from basketball, as he was just wearing a "wife beater" tank top and his white East High Captain's jacket. Her eyes returned to his face, and she noticed that he was too staring at her. Blushing slightly, she turned her attention back to her beer, not noticing that he started to make his way toward her. _

"_Want me to refill that for you?" She had jumped slightly when she heard his smooth voice. She looked up to meet his sapphire eyes, losing herself slightly. _

"_No, no, I should get going." Gabriella replied hastily setting her beer down on a nearby table. _

"_Why the rush? Come on, I'll refill it for you, we'll dance, then you can leave. Fifteen minutes tops, humor me." Troy said, picking up her cup and swiping it below the keg resting on the same table. He returned to Gabriella who in turn was speechless. "Here," he said, passing it to her. She blindly took one big gulp, and then handed it back to Troy._

"_Let's dance." She said with a drunken grin. And she pulled him onto the dance floor. The song had changed merely halfway through the song that preceded it. A slower song now started blaring through the speakers, which made people start booing and cat calling. But the pair didn't care; Troy spent the song staring into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes, wondering what they would look like when she was in all types of moods, happy, sad, lusty, tired, all came into mind. His gaze broke when she took a step closer towards him, pressing her body into his. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, and he did the same to her, with out knowing what had made him act on an impulse like that. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, letting his hands rest dangerously low on her back. Gabriella moved her hands so that one was resting on the nape of his neck, fingering his hair ever so lightly. The other was securely placed on his left scapula. His scent was fantastic, playing games in her nose, making her feel a passionate heat in the pit of her stomach. Troy shifted his head so that his nose was nuzzled into her hair. He could feel her neck with the mere tip of his nose, smelling a sweet scent that could only be described as wonderfully innocent. A soft smile played on both of their lips; neither of them knew the crowd dancing had completely turned their attention to them. _

_The two stayed like that for the next eight songs, not realizing that the tempo had varied completely song - to - song. It was only when a one Chad Danforth came up to Troy and poked him on the shoulder multiple times, resulting in the two jumping away from each other like they had both been licking nine - volt batteries. _

_Troy had led Gabriella out of the party and snagged her cell phone from her and hit the most recent number in her call log, hoping to God that it wouldn't be her mother. Gabriella shivered slightly in the cold, wearing only a flowy black top and jeans. Troy, acting chivalrous immediately took off his jacket and held it open to Gabriella, who hesitated before shrugging it on. _

"_Thanks," she said meekly, before leading the way to her house. The two disappeared down the haze filled street, Troy's hand rested firmly on the small of her back._

**---**

Blinking slightly, a seventeen year old sat up in her bed. Her drapes were drawn closed over her French doors to her balcony, shielding any light from her throbbing head. Two Tylenol lay on her bedside table with a glass of water accompanying them. She readily took them, shoving them into her mouth; slightly wincing when one hit a tooth. After washing them down with the water, she crept back under her comforter. A small piece of paper was thrown up into the air during her ungraceful shoving of her duvet, hitting her wrist in the process. With a sense of curiosity she felt around under her blanket for the paper, retrieving it only after she reached to the other side of her bed. Her head threatened to throb more when her comforter shifted and allowed some light into her cocoon of blankets and pillows. Squinting, she tried to make out what the letter said:

_Gabriella-_

_Call me. _

_-Tay_

Gabriella crumpled up the note and threw it away from her, hearing the small muffled sound it made when it hit one of the picture frames by her bed. Still under her covers, she fondled around her bedside table for her cell phone, in the process knocking down a candle and a lighter. Feeling the keypad on her Treo, she pulled it towards herself hitting the _T_ for Taylor. Immediately, she shut her eyes tightly when the backlight shone brightly until the few seconds of its illumination went by.

"Thank God, I thought you got slipped GHB or something."

"Thanks for calling Poison Control for me Taylor, I know I'm safe with you." Gabriella replied sarcastically to her best friend of ten years.

"I'm sorry, the Tylenol, water, shielding of light, _and_ the fact that I got you home with out your mom noticing aren't enough for you, ungrateful child. Since you don't want me, I guess I'll just crawl in a hole and die. Nice knowing you." Taylor said with mock hurt, adding a sniffle in for effect.

"Don't crawl in a hole, I'm thankful, I'm thankful." Groaned Gabriella, whose Tylenol was finally starting to kick in. Feeling adventurous, she climbed out of bed and started to make her way across her room, stopping for a second and eyeing a white East High track jacket. One worn exclusively by-

"Gabriella, what did you do last night? All I remember is this guy calling me from your cell and asking where you lived," Taylor went on, "His voice was familiar… Like I've heard it a lot before. I told him how to get you in so that your mom didn't hear, and to write you a note. The Tylenol and curtains were actually his idea. Smart boy…"

"Oh no." Gabriella stated, picking up the jacket, the word "Captain" staring at her as if it were going to attack her at any minute. "Taylor, I'll call you back, my mom is calling me." She hit the "end" button on her phone and tossed it onto her bed. She looked down at herself and realized she had gotten into pajamas.

No…

He didn't.

"_Crap,"_ Gabriella thought.

He did.

She had been naked in front of Troy Bolton.

And she couldn't remember a second of it.

**---**

Troy laughed heartily as he heard his mom greet Chad. "Good morning Chad. What happened to your hair?" Chad's sneakers were loud against the hard wood stairs as he hurriedly made his way to Troy's bedroom.

Seconds later Chad burst into his room with a freaked out expression on his face, Troy tried hard to keep from grinning.

"Man, is something wrong with my 'fro? I can't tell… Oh no, if something's wrong with my hair, than I'll have nothing. Nothing you hear me? Girls only like me because of my hair. Nah, wait, that was a lie, girls love me because, well…" He smirked and glanced down. "You know."

"Good morning to you too Chad. No, nothing is wrong with your hair." Chad nervously fondled his 'do. "My mom just loves messing with you, runs in the family, wouldn't you say?"

"You Boltons are diabolical. Kicking me where it hurts." Chad ran his fingers through his hair, the chocolate brown locks springing back without a second thought.

"Yeah well, what else are we supposed to do in life?" Troy said, looking around his room. "Have you seen my jacket?" He had made his way to his closet, digging through it, tossing out anything that resembled his white East High Captain's jacket.

"Which one?" Chad asked, with a slight smile.

"You know which one. Talk about kicking where it hurts, Chad, what did you do with my jacket?"

"Nothing, nothing. But I know where it is…" He said in a singsong voice, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Chad, that's my lucky jacket. Hand it over." Demanded Troy, whose face now had a stone - cold look on it.

"I don't have it, dude. The girl that you were permanently connected to at the, er, for lack of better word, _pelvis_, does. You went home with her after the party, remember? She was wearing it."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, you two were together the entire night. Don't you remember? She was standing in the corner alone, sipping beer, you went over there, laid down your favorite lines, she said no, you were persistent… She finished her beer, said yes, and laid _her_ best moves on you. Ergo, rest of entire night you two dry humping on the dance floor." Chad said, his smile widening with each word. Troy's expression had changed, his face ashen, he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Great synopsis Chad, I'll check out to movie later. Seriously, is that what happened? All I remember is calling one of her friends from her cell phone… shit. I did go home with her. But I don't remember doing anything," he laughed, "and I _always_ remember doing something." Chad gave Troy a high five before he went on, "All I did was sneak her in, get her Tylenol, close her curtains, write a note, and… change her clothes."

"You changed her clothes? Freak. She probably thinks you gave her the Date Rape Drug and 'had your way with her.' I hope she wasn't anyone of too importance." Chad said, playfully smacking him on the back.

"She was beautiful… dark hair, dark skin, tight dark jeans, silver shoes, black top, and her eyes..." Troy reminisced as all the memories came flooding back into his brain. "Her eyes were beautiful. So expressive… Shit, shit, shit. How much did I have to drink last night?

"Oh, not that much, a couple Tequila shots and a few beers." Troy paled further, "And her name was? Think Troy. The name _could_ bring you your Cinderella, if I may."

"Cinderella?"

"Our codename for her until she reveals herself. Which she will, she has your jacket, and she doesn't seem like the creep that'll keep it to herself, make an alter to it, and then charge people five bucks to see it." Chad said with a grin, reminding Troy of his last girlfriend.

"Jess was just psychotic. Let's not go there, it was a mere lapse of judgment." Said an annoyed Troy, who pulled on a Duke Basketball sweatshirt.

"A lapse of judgment with a _smokin'_ body." Smirked Chad, as he recalled Jessica Brown, a cheerleader at West High.

"Which is _why_ I don't just _do_ girls because of how hot they are anymore. Unlike you." Jabbed Troy, mocking Chad's new reputation.

"Wait a minute, don't just go all saintly on me, you have, and _had,_ no idea of Cinderella's personality, and yet you laid down your best moves like she was Shakira or something."

"Well, she was different. I don't know, the way we, ugh, I don't want to sound like a girl, but man, we _connected._ And plus Chad, I don't have the same obsession with _Shakira_ that you do." Troy said smiling, waiting for Chad's reply.

"Connected? Troy, man, I think you just got hit with Cupid's Arrow or something. You never _ever_ talk like this. What ever this temptress has done, she's done it well. Come tomorrow, we'll be able to find out who stole your heart, I mean, jacket." The two laughed and made their way down to the Bolton's basketball court in the backyard, and started their one - on - one tournament. "And by the way, how can you _not _be obsessed with Shakira. Have you seen her dance?" Added Chad as they ran down Troy's stairs.

"She couldn't dance like this girl…" Troy trailed as he picked up an obnoxiously orange basketball, its dimples pressing into his skin as he squeezed it. The familiar feeling combined with a whimsical state of curiosity, made him subconsciously whisper, _"Gabriella... Gabriella Montez."_

**---**


	2. Heart

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews, I cannot explain to you how completely and fully they help.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

---

_**Stolen**_

**Chapter Two:**

_**Heart**_

**---**

Gabriella looked at herself in her full - length mirror. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders much the same way as they had the previous Saturday. She had opted for a simple outfit of dark wash jeans, a black tank top, sandals, and an off - white sweater. Taylor had dared her to wear the track jacket, which resulted in Gabriella hanging up the phone and shoving the jacket into her oversized purse, which also provided to be a book bag. Gabriella decided to attempt at forgetting the ominous jacket until she returned it to Troy with as much dignity as she could summon. She shouldered her book bag, walked out of her bedroom, and hurried down the steps that would eventually lead her into the Montez house - hold kitchen. As she said good morning to her mother Gabriella stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth and muttered something about needing to get to school early so that she could give a book to a friend. This was far easier than explaining to her mother where she had been Saturday night, and why she had a boy's jacket in her possession.

Gabriella shuffled down the overly spirited red and white corridors of East High, immediately scouting out her locker, which, as per usual had Taylor standing by it, tapping her foot impatiently and wearing a look on her face that read, "No way am I ever going to let you live this down."

"Good morning Sunshine, how are you this fine Monday morning?" Taylor said, handing Gabriella the coffee she had been nursing. "Have a sip, you look like you need it." Gabriella inhaled the Coffee in three sips handing the empty cup back to Taylor and turned her attention to her locker's padlock, rushing through her combination. After retrieving the books she needed for her first few classes, Gabriella realized why she had gotten to school fifteen minutes earlier than she needed to. Taylor noticed Gabriella's slight frown and piped up, "You know, I could go give him back the jacket for you…" Taylor's statement was unenthusiastic at best, but Gabriella still smiled at the offer.

"No, I need to do this on my own Tay. Troy probably forgot about the entire thing, and I'll bet that he isn't even at his locker. In which case I'll just set it by the locker, which, well, honestly, would be preferable." Gabriella giggled softly and started to make her way down the hallway, still facing backwards at Taylor. "I'll see you in homeroom, alright?" Taylor's slight nod was all Gabriella needed, and she flipped around rapidly, immediately colliding with a warm chest. A strong arm wrapped around her body, making it impossible for her to fall, or to get out of his grip.

"Whoa there, are you ok?" Came an all too familiar voice. Shivers ran down Gabriella's spine as she looked up, meeting the now paler blue orbs mounted on Troy's face.

Troy recognized her immediately, "Gabriella Montez. What a surprise…" Troy's arm was still wrapped securely around her waist, and he made no move to shift it into a different position, less _couple - like, _position.

"I, um. I have your jacket…" Gabriella said softly, reaching into her book bag and fishing out the elusive white track jacket.

"Thank you so much, I have a test in Statistics today and I need it." Troy said, grabbing the jacket and letting go of Gabriella momentarily before slipping it on. "Maybe we should get out of the center of the hallway…" Troy suggested, before taking Gabriella's hand and pulling her into an empty classroom.

"I should really be going… Homeroom and all…" Said Gabriella, not exactly whole - heartedly, but, to tell the truth, this was exactly what she _needed_ to do.

Troy pushed Gabriella up against the teacher's desk in the front of the classroom. The breath hitched in Gabriella's throat as he moved them rapidly, his face stopping short of three inches from Gabriella's.

"So, is it like your good luck charm or something?" Gabriella added, trying to make any small conversation to keep her from kissing him. He smelled the same, well, minus the slight smell of alcohol that lingered on him the previous Saturday. One of his soft hands braced most of his body weight on the desk behind Gabriella; the other was placed on the small of her back, rubbing slight circles that made Gabriella's back tingle.

"What?" A confused Troy asked, taking in Gabriella's dark, lust filled eyes. Gabriella was so _close;_ he could barely concentrate on the conversation at hand. Only the previous day was he reminiscing their last heated encounter and wishing he made more out of it. But now it was like they knew and lusted for, no _loved_ each other their entire lives. His mind was focused solely on her eyes and her hands, which were tangling themselves in his hair. Ever so often one of her fingernails grazed his scalp, sending delightful shivers down his spine.

"Your jacket…" Breathed Gabriella, who was slowly gaining perspective on the situation; she needed to get out _now._ The warning bell rang, alerting the school that they had one minute to get to homeroom, Gabriella squirmed, but Troy's grip was still strong and persistent.

"Wait… Don't go," Troy beseeched, still gazing in Gabriella's eyes, "I want, no, _need,_ to talk to you." Gabriella sighed; she was going to miss homeroom, which meant she was going to get detention. Troy went on, "Do you remember what happened at all last Saturday?"

"Uh, not really. I must have been drunk, stupid me. I'm a lightweight you see, one drink and…" Gabriella's rambling stopped when Troy's stroking gained a new ferocity, her breathing stopped and her voice came out as a mere gasp.

"I was drunk too, but I don't know. To tell the truth, I kind of liked what happened." Troy hinted, loosening his grip slightly on Gabriella so that could speak again.

"What do you mean? The dancing? Cause there's a party next week and I'm _sure_ you'll be able to find someone to dance with you then." Gabriella said, obviously not getting what Troy was hinting at.

"You're a smart girl, I'll give you that. I liked the dancing, but I mainly liked the dancing because I was dancing with _you._" Gabriella blushed and glanced down, noticing there was no space what so ever between her and Troy. "I'm fully aware of who you are…now; you're Gabriella Montez, East High's brain. Every one of your solid classes are Advanced Placement, you sit behind me in AP World History. I borrowed a pencil from you a few weeks ago; sorry I didn't get it back… And I'm sure you're fully aware of who _I_ am. I've seen you at basketball games, pep rallies, dances, and most recently at Jason Cross' house party." Troy didn't break his gaze his entire speech, Gabriella had tried to avert her eyes, but they kept coming back to his. Every time she looked into them, she lost herself, and that scared the shit out of her.

"I do know exactly who you are, Troy Bolton, number fourteen, starting Point Guard _and_ Captain of the East High Wildcats' basketball team. Your dad is your coach, and you are known to hum Jack Johnson songs in the locker room showers. Don't ask how I know that, I have an 'in' on your basketball team. But I also know _your_ reputation, Two Week Troy. I have to go to homeroom before I get detention into the next century, good bye." With that, Gabriella slid out of Troy's grip, which had loosened sufficiently once she had uttered his nickname. She pushed the door into the classroom open and ran down the hallways, racing into Ms. Darbus' classroom only to meet the teacher's disappointed and harsh glare.

"Ms. Montez, feel free to come to detention this afternoon in the auditorium, I happen to know you are a fabulous seamstress." Said the flamboyant teacher, as she motioned to an empty seat in the back of the classroom. Gabriella kept her eyes down as she passed Taylor, who had a smirk on her face as she whispered, _"Oh you will so never hear the end of this…" _

**---**

The rest of the day for Troy went in one big blur; first he got detention, then he somewhat blanked on his Statistics test. Lunch went by slowly, because he was constantly looking for Gabriella, who was nowhere to be found, and last period free period was full of workouts, since he was going to miss practice due to his detention. Chad constantly rode him all day, asking him to point out Gabriella. Troy paid no attention to this what so ever; he had no desire to tell Chad about how he, for the first time in years, couldn't get the girl.

He pushed the doors open to the auditorium, where detention, "Darbus Style" was usually held. A giant moon hung down from the catwalk, and a few people were painting it a strange periwinkle tone. His eyes shifted from the moon to a small table in the corner, where a familiar brunette sat sewing an overly beaded orange dress. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, tediously aligning the five - eights line with the fabric she was sewing so that it was immaculate. Gabriella obviously had not noticed Troy yet, or had chosen not to dignify him with any look at all. Troy frowned as he tried to find Ms. Darbus, who was roaming the stage periodically, making sure that people were not talking, and _definitely_ were not using a cell phone.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton, you've decided to show up, please, help Ms. Montez with her sewing, she needs to finish that costume within the hour so that she does not have detention again this week." Ms. Darbus said with a flourish, motioning to Gabriella and her sewing machine. Gabriella's head whipped up the moment she heard his name mentioned. Her heart started beating faster, and she didn't pay any attention to her sewing, her straight line had now turned into a curvy mess of thread. _"What ever, Sharpay will most likely have her parents custom make her this dress," _She thought as Troy came up to her.

"Long time no see," he muttered kneeling down to match her height. She rolled her eyes and replied,

"Look Troy, I'm not going to apologize, let's just get through this detention, and forget it ever happened, ok?" Gabriella said, forcing herself not to get caught up in his disheveled appearance. It was apparent that he did not take what she said earlier well. He was slightly pale and his expressive blue eyes were a dim shade of grey.

"What ever…" He sighed, this time not even trying to explain himself to her. She obviously did not want to hear any of it, and if she wanted to be persistent, he would just need to try a different approach to her. Gabriella was definitely not like other girls, that was a fact he was sure of.

**---**


	3. Crash the Best One

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews, wow 30 for two chapters? Awesome. Anyway, there isn't much _Troyella_ action in this chapter, but you'll definitely be able to see both of their sides on this relationship. I will not promise, but I will assure you that there will be some good Troyella action in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

**---**

_**Stolen**_

**Chapter Three: **

_**Crash the Best One**_

**---**

Troy lay facing the ceiling on his bed, staring at the white oblivion. His television was on a random basketball game that he for the first time in his life couldn't care less about. As per usual, his phone ran off the hook; text messages, calls, all from people that wanted to get together with him that Friday evening. Usually, Troy would jump at the mere mention in Friday evening plans - a great party, filled with hot girls who all wanted a piece of him was the norm. But, Troy had his mind on one girl, who he was sure was _not_ going to be at any of the weekend parties anymore. He sighed and rolled over to face his alarm clock. Six thirty on a Friday night and he was at home, alone. Hopefully Gabriella didn't know how much she had affected him the previous week. Every time he saw her in the hallways his heart would beat a little faster, his mind would sort of blank, and he would get an odd tingling sensation in his stomach. AP World History was the worst. The fact that she was right _there_ behind him made his mind race during the entire class. He often glanced into the window to catch her reflection, but this usually resulted in him seeing her deep in concentration, taking immaculate notes. He thought about passing her a note, but if she were to get another detention because of him it might do a _little_ bit of damage.

He groaned as he sat up, turning off his television in the process. He needed to get out of the house to get his mind off of Gabriella. He slid on his sandals and walked down the stairs, shouting to his mom that he'd be back by curfew.

Troy contemplated getting in his car and just driving, but he knew he'd zone off and probably get into a car crash, so that idea was definitely out. Walking was the next best thing; he started down his street in the same direction of Jason's house, which was only a few blocks away. He let his mind wander as he walked, his eyes fixed on the cold grey concrete passing under his feet. He needed to figure out a way to explain what was happening in his mind to Gabriella. How that this was the first time he had no desire to only date her for two weeks. How he didn't want to have sex with her, but he more wanted to _make love_ to her. Gabriella's impact on Troy's soul was definitely something that puzzled him. No girl had ever had this sort of affect on him. He tried to think of a few ways to illustrate his feelings toward her; Trickery was out, flattery would never work on such a bashful and modest girl, and flirting had been ruled out permanently. It was up to Troy to just be honest to a girl for the first time in his life; this was what frightened him most about Gabriella.

Although him and Gabriella had hardly ever spoken to each other the three years they had been at East High together, he felt like she was able to read him like a book. None of his lines had worked the previous week at all, and trapping her in a classroom had backfired in a way he could never have imagined. Anytime he caught a glimpse of her, she was headed in the opposite direction, talking animatedly with one of her friends, or, on more than one rare occasion, with her best friend Taylor, who had taken it upon herself to send him harsh, icy, glares.

Once he found himself in front of Jason's house he thought about knocking on the door and getting together with Jason. They hadn't really talked in a while, besides basketball practice. Maybe it was because Jason was somewhat close with Gabriella. Jason's elder sister Veronica used to be on the decathlon team with Gabriella before she went off to college. Troy was _quite_ sure it was Jason who had told Gabriella about his knack of humming Jack Johnson songs in the showers after practice and games. Troy found this a tad humorous, seeing how Jason was always the one "beat boxing" like Blake Lewis in the locker room.

But the minute Troy's eyes had glanced up from the concrete to Jason's house the funny locker room memories evaporated from his mind and he was immediately reminded of the party only six days ago. He remembered leaving with Gabriella, and turning at the next block onto a street with an almost lime green house. His head snapped up fully, and he looked into the distance further down the block, spotting the odd colored house. An idea sprang into Troy's consciousness, and he set off sprinting down the block. Troy had a clear vision of where he was headed; he just had no clue _how_ he was going to get there.

**---**

"Seventy three ways to show him how _you_ like it…and how you _don't._" Taylor read aloud out of her latest issue of _Cosmopolitan_ magazine. "Sounds exactly like what you need to read to get Troy off of your back, Gabriella."

Gabriella sighed and turned to her friend, who was seated cross - legged on her bed, hunched over her magazine. "Taylor… Hypothetically of course, what if I were to tell you that I actually liked what Troy was doing? Like when he had me pushed up against Ms. Hall's desk, or when he kept on staring at my reflection in the window during AP World History? Would that be so bad?"

Groaning, Taylor got up from Gabriella's bed and walked over to her desk, which upon Gabriella sat. Taylor put her hands on both of Gabriella's knees and looked straight into Gabriella's eyes. "You don't like Troy Bolton. You like the guy he makes himself around you, can't you tell he's just trying to make you swoon? If you don't believe me fine, I guarantee you by two weeks from Sunday you'll be dumped, and devirginized."

"Devirginized? Is that even a word Taylor?" Gabriella said with a slight laugh, purposefully ignoring Taylor's statement earlier. She jumped off her desk and scooted by Taylor, making a beeline to her closet to zip up an East High Wildcats hoodie.

"Gabriella, listen to me. I've seen this happen to a shit ton of girls. Troy isn't _in love_ with you; he is merely _lusting_ for you. I mean, why wouldn't he? You're a classified 'hottie.' To tell you the truth, I think that Chad Danforth is behind this… He's always whispering to Troy and looking at you whenever you come within ten yards of Troy. There's got to be a bet…"

"So you think that's it, huh Tay? Troy can't possibly like _me._ No, no, I can only be a piece of meat to someone like _Troy._ Thanks for the vote of confidence, really improves my self - assurance."

"Gabriella, that's not what I mean by it. It's just that Troy doesn't think like you do. He doesn't think long term, he's a teenage boy who can have anything he wants, and he wants you. You're the first person in a long time to ever reject him, and he's trying to prove himself. The minute you give in is the minute that he gets a big helping of self - confidence. Don't let him get to you; he's just putting on a stupid show that you're too smart to succumb to. I mean, really Gabriella, has he done _anything_ to you yet that proves that he's looking for the long haul? Don't let him make you think that you're only a piece of ass, ok? No matter what he does, unless he happens to say something like, 'let's get married in Vegas.' Promise?"

"I promise Taylor, that's the last thing I want him to do. It just feels good, you know? Feeling like someone loves you, or is at least _lusting_ for you. I feel like I have all the power." Gabriella said with a smile on her face, remembering the way he looked at her during AP World History.

"Just make it so that you have power, and you'll definitely succeed," Taylor said, pulling on a _National Science Bee_ sweatshirt. "I better get going, I told my mom I'd be home by seven to help with dinner. Bye!" She hugged Gabriella, grabbed her magazine and made her way out of the Montez house.

Gabriella let out a long breath and fell backwards onto her bed, closing her eyes lightly. She let the wild week she just had pass over her, memories of Troy's eyes, changing from light and preoccupied to dark and full of lust, or was it love?

**---**

Troy stopped in front of Gabriella's house, and tried to gather his thoughts. He just saw Taylor hop into her car and speed down the suburban street, the Hybrid Prius oddly enough made no noise as she accelerated to forty miles an hour. Troy shook his head and crept into the backyard, locating the infamous balcony he had pulled a passed out Gabriella up six days ago.

As if he had done it his entire life, he scaled the tree next to her balcony, swiftly clearing the guard - rail and landing safely on the deck. He peeked into her room, realizing that she appeared to be asleep. Her face had a serene, innocent look on it, and she resembled a stereotypical Sleeping Beauty almost so much it frightened Troy. He took a deep breath and tried to think of something to do, something to say to make Gabriella know that he really, _really_ liked her. He slipped off his sandals, so that he was silent as he paced back and forth on her deck. He didn't notice though, that every time he passed to and fro one of Gabriella's eyes popped open and stole a glance at him. He also didn't notice when she had gotten up and opened her balcony doors.

Troy only noticed when Gabriella said loudly, "Troy Bolton, get off of my balcony."

**---**


	4. We, All, Look, Like, We, Feel

**A/N:** Wow, your reviews are so awesome and uplifting, I totally forgot that I feel like I have to throw up. Hm, I'm sure biotech companies everywhere would love to hear that Fan Fiction reviews cure the stomach flu, I wonder if they'll pay me for that wonderful realization…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

**---**

_**Stolen**_

**Chapter Four:**

_**We, All, Look, Like, We, Feel.**_

**---**

"Gabriella, I…" Troy stammered, as a scarily strong hand of Gabriella's pushed him toward the tree branch in the corner of her balcony. Her eyes had turned to a darkened shade of brown, one that he hadn't seen before. Her hand was cold and a little clammy, extremely different than its usual warm, soft, dry texture. The separate looks on her face, hurt, hate, suspicion, surprise, lust, all blended together to make Gabriella's light angelic features unnoticeable. A voice that he almost couldn't believe came out of Gabriella split the air between them fiercely,

"I don't want to hear it Troy, don't you understand that I don't want to be one of the many stupid girls you screw for points with your friends? Really Troy, if you wanted to make me swoon _for real_ you'd say that you'd never ever want to do that to me, because you _know_ that would make me feel upset, and worst of all, degraded. So Troy, I'm going to ask you one more time; get off of my balcony." Gabriella sent Troy a glare that she only saved for when she was really, _really_, angry. He faltered slightly, but then looked her straight in the eye. Lust filled navy eye to anger filled black. He took an uncharacteristically shaky breath before speaking,

"Gabriella, why are you making this so hard for me? I know you know for a fact that you're not like other girls to me. I mean really, have you ever seen me act the way I've been acting the past week? I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can hardly concentrate during _certain_ classes," He eyed her warily as he took a small step forward, one that she matched for an equally small step backwards. She was still _very _mad, "and to top it off, the one thing that might _actually_ get my head off of this, off of you, I'm sucking at. For the first time in my entire life, I can't play basketball, nor do I _care_ about playing basketball. There was a Duke versus UNC game on this evening, and I didn't even bother to check the score, I just came over here to see you. I can't do anything Gabriella because I've been thinking about you, and nothing else." He paused again, and repeated his previous actions, taking a slightly larger step forward, Gabriella did not move, the two of them were closer than they have been since her hand had met his chest only a few minutes ago. "Gabriella Montez, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the first time you locked eyes with me at Jason Cross's party, six days ago." He didn't break his gaze as he took another step forward and stole away her hand in his. He noticed a small, almost undetectable jump in her breath as he bent down and placed a light kiss on it. He kept his mouth pressed to it until Gabriella regretfully drew her hand back to her body, shaking her head slightly,

"I can't do this Troy. Until you can prove, actually _prove_ that I can trust you, I can't even think about going out with you. You should leave now, my mother is going to hear you up here, and I'm positive she wouldn't like seeing a boy in my room that she hasn't even met, let alone hear me talk about you." She stepped away further, but Troy's basketball trained reflexes caught her wrist.

"Gabriella, just give me this. How can I make, er, let you trust me?" His eyes were pleading, yet his hand was still passive, he didn't let go of Gabriella, nor did he pull her towards him. Her eyes focused on where their bodies met, his soft, big, warm hand engulfed almost her entire wrist, warming her through her over - sized red East High sweatshirt. 

"Don't ask me, ask the people I trust." Gabriella pulled out of Troy's grip and rushed into her room. She sat down on her bed and stared out the doors at Troy, who after waiting a beat, headed down the tree next to her balcony, and disappeared as stealthily as he had came.

**---**

Gabriella was bewildered.

No, more than bewildered.

She felt as if her entire world had been taken out from under her feet and replaced with some alien invaded one, where everything she had known and loved flipped. Taylor was being harsh and unforgiving towards Troy, and _Troy_. Well, Troy's behavior spoke for itself. It was true when he had said he had never acted this way. Troy was _all_ about appearances. He always looked like a million bucks always with that stupid smirk… those gorgeous blue eyes, great posture, and_ amazing_ cologne…

No.

Gabriella's mind took off again; she forced it back to normal, off of Troy and onto something _else_. It had been doing that lately veering off. When ever she wasn't focusing on something that would get her into Stanford her mind would immediately transfer completely over to Troy. Little things that she obsessed about for too long of time intervals, like how she had caught Troy staring at her _fifteen_ times in the past four days, or how his hair looked disheveled yet still amazingly sexy. Or how on Thursday afternoon during AP World History he was fidgety and always looking out, er, rather, _at _the window. She had grown accustomed to looking as if she was taking notes, but really staring back into those blazing blue eyes, which were somewhat dimmed by the window's glare.

She had wanted to believe that the feelings weren't mutual, that it was just Troy, and she wasn't _really_ falling for the school's world class "Hottie." Tonight though, she had realized the worst; she had fallen for Troy Bolton, the boy - chameleon. He changed his entire persona per who ever he was dating, or, as Taylor had put it, _mating_ at the time. And although he had completely confessed about feeling differently about Gabriella, she still couldn't be sure. And this was something she needed to be sure about.

Troy could read her like an open book, she had been told everything she had wanted to hear earlier this evening. But if it weren't for Taylor's incessant nagging about the subject, she would have definitely been Troy Bolton's girl friend of the week.

Or would she have been?

Two hours since his impromptu and she was still puzzled. She had contemplated calling Taylor, but she immediately could hear Taylor saying, "Troy is fake, everything he said was a lie…" et cetera, et cetera. To be completely honest, Gabriella didn't want to hear that anymore. She didn't want to hear that Troy wasn't madly in love with her, she wanted her fantasy, and more than anything, she wanted to _enjoy_ it too.

**---**

Troy had walked as slowly as possible home, calling almost everyone he knew. His last resort, Sharpay Evans, whom had repeatedly tried to make herself his date for two weeks, he called only after calling thirty three other people.

"Hi… Sharpay… Yeah, it's me, Troy. I was just wondering if you had Taylor McKessie's phone number?" Troy tried to get his words in as Sharpay kept interrupting him with giggles and random annoying squeals.

"Uh I think I have it let me check. Why do you want it? She's so not your type… Not like me, pretty, smart…" Troy feigned laughter,

"Smart? Sharpay, she's Salutatorian…"

"Uh, excuse me, that's only _second_ smartest. She's behind that Montez girl isn't she? Gabriella _totally_ messed up my dress for the Musicale last week, the hem is all… weird. What ever, I'll just get another one whipped up in no time… you're coming to the show right?" She pressed; Troy could feel her stare boring into her even with all those miles between them

"Sure… what ever. Number?" Troy said urgently, he was almost on the block for his house, and he _definitely _didn't want to be home right now.

"It's 656 - 6000… So do you want to hook up tonight? The 'rents are gone and Ryan is, oddly enough, on a date. House to ourselves…" Her conversation was cut off abruptly by Troy hanging up the phone and sliding it back into his jeans pocket as he sat down on the curb in front of a random house. He breathed in deeply, trying to decide on what he was going to ask Taylor. He knew immediately whom Gabriella was talking about when she had said,_ "Ask the people I trust."_

After deciding on a game plan he fished out his cell phone again, dialing the simplistic number. It rang once, and then a somewhat out of breath woman picked up the phone, the voice he recognized as not of Taylor's, but of her _mother's._

"Uh, hi, this is Troy-" He was interrupted again by a squeal,

"You must be calling for Taylor, here, I'll pass you over to her! It's so great to be hearing from a _boy._"

"Mom, be quiet!" He heard Taylor hiss into the phone before hearing footsteps and then a door shutting.

"Before I even try to find out who this is, next time, call my cell phone, _no one_ deserves what ever you've just been put through." She laughed as she sat down switching the phone to her other ear. "Uh, speak please…"

"Right, right." Troy said before starting his speech. "I was just with-"

For the millionth time that night, he was interrupted, Taylor had just recognized his smooth voice, "Troy Bolton, you have a lot of nerve calling me, what, break Gabriella's heart already? Want me to help pick up the pieces?"

"No I-" He tried, but Taylor was having none of it.

"Gabriella has been my best friend for ten years. We met when we were seven, well I was seven and a half, I was born exactly six months and seven minutes before her… Anyway, I will defend her until the day we _both_ die, so please, stop your charade and just admit to your friends that you can't get into Gabriella's pants." She paused as if waiting for him to admit everything and to back down, but Troy would have none of that.

"Stop with this, could the both of you just get out of your stubborn honor student bubbles for five minutes for me to explain myself? You know, I had this entire speech prepared for you, to get you to realize that I really, _really_ would like to ask Gabriella out on a real date, but I don't know now. You two are making something that is already hard for me even harder. I _tried _hinting at Gabriella that I wanted to go out with her, but she basically slapped me in the face and refused. She won't trust me, and right now, she via _you_ is judging me based on my reputation, which, two self - proclaimed "nerds" shouldn't do. You guys have been preaching ever since the first day of freshman year that we should, _'Be a different class, not have cliques, bad reputations, and most of all, be open with one another, and always give second chances._' But really, all you guys have been doing to me has been hypocritical and complete _torture. _I want Gabriella to give me one chance, _one_. Is that too much to ask? Shouldn't everyone be given a chance?" Troy stopped, anxious to hear Taylor's critical reply.

She sighed before replying, "Saturday night. She's free, I'm sure. But just _one _chance Troy, screw this up, and you'll be sorry you ever crossed me." The line went dead, but Troy didn't care, a stupid lovesick grin was on his face, and he sprinted the short distance home, crazily high on endorphins.

**---**


	5. You are the Best One

**A/N:** SORRY! I'm bringing this story to an end now (finally). As crappy (and albeit cheesy) as it is, I couldn't bear dragging it on and on, cliché after cliché... So yeah, here it is:

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

**---**

_**Stolen**_

**Chapter Five:**

_**You are the Best One**_

**---**

As she slipped on the black Prada pumps she had swiped from her mother's closet Gabriella eyed her reflection in the mirror. Her signature curls were tamed back into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck and her right eye was partially covered by her bangs. Taylor made it her duty to make Gabriella's outfit for the night perfect – dark denim jeans hugged her ankle and capped the heel of her pumps. A dark purple silk shirt was tucked into the jeans as well as a black patent leather belt that pulled her look together. After donning a simple white gold necklace that her mother had received while she was pregnant with Gabriella, and adding a touch of mascara, blush, and lip-gloss, Gabriella was ready to go.

She decided against driving the short distance to Troy's house, and started the five-block walk. Dusk was turning into the black abyss of night, and as her shadow got longer and longer she finally noticed how nervous she was.

What if her palms were too sweaty?

Should she have brushed her teeth again?

Is she too dressed? Underdressed?

She hadn't had contact with Troy since he dropped a note in her locker saying to be at his house Saturday at six.

The cold of night was everything but comforting to her anxiety. She saw his house approaching in the distance, and she even could tell that autumn leaves had accumulated in the drains. She checked her phone and saw that it was five passed six – right on time.

Her heels made a soft noise on the immaculate stone approach to the threshold of the Bolton family household. Gabriella found herself in front of the front door. She knocked and waited.

And waited.

And wai-

"_It's open, Gabriella,"_ She heard him call from inside his large house. Footsteps followed, and then the tall and built from that was Troy Bolton entered her field of view – and nothing happened the way she thought it would from then on.

**---**

Gabriella leaned against the island in Troy's kitchen, an awkward silence enveloped the air around them. The last time they had spoken was when Gabriella kicked Troy off of her balcony – not the most passionate time of their lives, one might say.

Averting her chocolate eyes, she started, "Look Troy, I'm sorry that I yelled at you…"

Troy flipped the grilled cheese that he was making and caught her eyes. His five o'clock shadow had slightly set on his jaw, the added hue of testosterone made him even more handsome to Gabriella. Her stomach gurgled and she was suddenly _very_ self-conscious.

"You know what, maybe this wasn't a good idea I'll just go…" Gabriella said halfheartedly.

Still unspoken and holding her gaze, Troy approached Gabriella and grabbed a hold of her hips. "I think it's time for you to make a move," he whispered huskily into her ear, and flipped the two of them around. Gabriella was now pinning Troy to the counter, all the power was now in her hands. Somehow Troy figured out what Gabriella wanted all alone – power. All the moves that Troy has put onto her, she had successfully figured a way to make it her decision as to what happens and what doesn't. Gabriella had finally found out what she needed to.

"I trust you." Gabriella whispered back, her lips grazing the golden skin of his ear. She pulled back and let one hand grab onto his long Skater Boy locks. Her other hand wrapped under his arm around to his strong back, and drew him nearer to her. Gabriella blinked her eyes and glanced at his, which were fixed on hers – an odd habit of Troy's, keeping his eyes open when other's would have theirs closed. She laid a soft kiss on his cheek and turned around with a grin.

"I'm hungry."

Troy chuckled slightly and muttered softly under his breath, "Tease."

**---**

"Oh my god. You like Dashboard Confessional? I don't think I'll ever be able to see you as a man anymore." Gabriella giggled as she surfed through Troy's iPod.

"Funny. Notice how I have a ton of Rage and…" He was cut off.

"Celine Dion! Taylor is definitely not going to hear the end of this."

"Hey there, trust goes two ways here. I'm never letting you near my music again. Just forget about it and turn on the tv." Troy grinned as Gabriella made her way over to the couch and sat next to him.

They had been at it all night, talking like they had been best friends for years. The subject of Troy's exes was one of the more hilarious ones, impressions of Jess's alter to his jacket, a specific one hiding a camera in his shower, and Gabriella's personal favorite, the college girl who ended up being Troy's sister's "frienemy".

Gabriella bit her lip as silence took over them, the television which was currently on MTv, switched into a condom commercial.

"Awkward." Troy stated laughing at Gabriella's pink face. "C'mere," he said softly and stood up. He pulled her into him self and said into her hair, "Do you want a ride home, it's getting late… I'm sure your mom, er Taylor wants to know where you are." The sweet smell of her hair took over him and he pulled her back into a searing kiss before she could answer. Tongues danced, hearts raced, minds blanked.

"Yeah…" She stated weakly, with wide eyes. "Sure."

**---**


End file.
